


What Passion Begets

by Alley_Skywalker



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Before Battle, F/M, Kissing in the Rain, first wizarding war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 20:32:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2242608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alley_Skywalker/pseuds/Alley_Skywalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before a raid, in the rain and dark, Bella gives in. Even though she told herself she wouldn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Passion Begets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sirmioneforever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirmioneforever/gifts).



Bellatrix’s hair is drenched. It hangs in heavy sheets, the curls flattened out by the weight. Her hands are cold and wet. Somehow she’d forgotten about the water repelling charms.

She closes her eyes, her eyelids fluttering shut, reaches out blindly until skin touches skin.

Antonin pulls her in, presses her body against his, backs her up against the grimy stone wall. Bellatrix can feel the treacherous, uneven cobblestone under her feet. Her back is pressed against the wall and her chest is flush against his. The heavy rainfall hammers down, drowning out all other sounds. They’re alone in the dark, far away from anywhere anyone can see them.

“Tony, stop,” she begs, not because she wants him to let go, but because she’s losing the battle against herself and she wants him to help her win. “If Roddy finds out…”

“We’re gonna die tonight, Bella,” he mutters, his lips so close to her ear that she can feel his warm breathing.

“Don’t say that, you don’t know that,” she bites back, but her voice is hoarse and she can’t find the strength to push him away.

“I don’t know that we won’t. You don’t know.”

She opens her eyes and looks up into his face. He’s got his arms around her waist and their foreheads are practically touching. In the dark, it’s almost impossible to make out his expression. She can’t see his eyes but she can feel his breathing and everything in her cries out for the foolish, seventeen-yea-old girl she had been just a few years ago. “We’re not going to die,” she insists. Not because she is scared of dying for the Cause, but because she doesn’t want to give herself an excuse to give in. She cannot afford to lose her control. Bella can hardly hear herself over the rain, she doubts Antonin can make out the words.

He pushes a strand of hair, made heavy and stringy by the water, away from her face and kisses her. Long and hard and possessive. She winds her arms around his neck, the wetness of their mouths blending in with the water on their skin, the water falling all around them. Her hands slip under the hood of his cloak and tangle in his hair. She makes a desperate longing sound in the back of her throat.

For a very long time, Bellatrix forgets to breathe.

Tonight, on the raid, she will be especially vicious and efficient. She always is after being reminded of what she can never have anymore.

Antonin counts on it.


End file.
